


Mating Season

by Mouseking13



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anger, Baby making, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Other, Overdone Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, Violence, Well aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: April.Great isn't it?The Chilly weather is over, you can finally wear those cute new shorts you got on sale last September because it was the end of the season. But it isn't the case with Zoey, Evie, Sky or Rosaline.See, these lucky ladies happen to know some very very hormonal turtles and they really aren't prepared for whats in store.Sure, they've been in relationships for a while now but they always seemed to be out of town while Mating season was here.Crazy huh?But this will be the first one each girl is experiencing first hand._______________________________Okay, few things:First, I know the Mating Season Idea is so very overdone but When you look at it, it's a good way to work on smut, considering I want to improve on that skill!Second, I know people don't like original characters but because this is set in 2014/2016 tmnt, There aren't really any other females aside from April who in this cannon, is with Casey.That being said, I hope you enjoy as much as you can!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so I uh, I don't know how some of you would feel, but, I do have a cast list so if you were curious to how I visualize each girl, here they are.  
> Zoey Tremblay - Alycia Debnam-Carey  
> Sky Rendon- Meg Donnelly  
> Rosaline Lefe- Luisa D'Oliveira  
> Evie Arevon- Rhiannon Fish  
> Mia Liao- Jessica Henwick  
> \----  
> Okay thank you try and enjoy this even though it's cannon x oc

April. No no, not the reporter April, the month April. Middle of April to be exact. The bugs were returning, people were cracking down on diets and one last thing- Mating Season.

Three weeks out of the year all four boys would become sexually frustrated and really angry, violent even.

Aside from Raph, he's always violent.

None of the girls understood exactly why Master Splinter and Mia were calling them to this lair meeting while the boys were gone, had someone leaked some information on the boys? What on earth could this be about?

Sky twirled the white ribbon around and around her pointer finger as she sat curled on the couch, her eyes shimmering with worry and anxiety. She had no idea what was going on behind that burgundy curtain but could hear the slight mumbling of it all.

Evie nodded "good, But maybe try smiling a bit more. it'll help you." She advised, "Again, I'm no professional but I'm observing here." The actress added, watching as her friend picked back up the script

"Good morning Mr.Mushink." Rosaline squeaked out, looking back up at Evie.

"Precisely!" Evie exclaimed, nodding her head with a wide grin.

Zoey stared off for a moment, her heart was pounding and her breathing was uneven, she was worried. Not necessarily about What they were going to be talked about tonight but for Leonardo, he had been slight, not himself and tonight's gang robberies weren't going to improve his mood.

The walking stick on the hard floor of the lair caught all four girls attention and they looked over to where that burgundy curtain hung.

"Ah, Very glad you girls were able to make it." Splinter began, walking over slowly.

Evie nodded, unscrewing the cap to her bottle of water "of course we are here, this is my second home after all." She chirped, looking over at the old rat who cringed just a hint.

"Mia, would you please begin with me?" He asked, looking up at the young woman who simply nodded her head.

"Course love." She then began her explanation "Alright, listen, It's spring, almost summer, you ladies are dating turtles yes?" She asked, watching the heads nod up and down.

"What does us dating turtles have to do with anything?" Sky asked, genuinely concerned about what was going on.

"I'm getting to that Sky, right, so since you are technically dating animals, that means that, like any other animal, they experience a mating season. Now, because they're mutant turtles, it basically comes up to three weeks of the four of them being extremely horny and if you interact with any other male, they'll get really angry and probably try to kill said male." Mia explained, being a bit of a know-it-all for the time being.

Master Splinter nodded his head "Ladies, I'm requesting all of you stay out of the lair in the upcoming weeks. These boys are merciless and They do get rather violent if they don't get what they want, which, during the mating season would be you."

Evie grinned "So basically what you're telling me is they act like Zoey during shark week only for two extra weeks?" She asked, making jokes already.

No one laughed and Zoey delivered a tough slap to the back of Evie's head, considering she was sitting on the floor.

"Evie, this is serious stuff, I'm warning you, you do not want to be around my sons during Mating Season. It's brutal, it's intense and there is violence." Master Splinter warned it was obvious he was just trying to do the right thing for the sake of these eighteen and nineteen-year-old girls.

Rosaline thought for a moment "So, Can I just ask a question? I'm just curious..." She stated, looking at Mia, only assuming she'd know because Mia was becoming a Veterinarian.

"Absolutely, I urge questions," Mia replied, shifting just slightly on her feet.

"Is it a one-time thing? Like, in those three weeks if they have an orgasm, would that solve all the problems or are they just constantly horny for three weeks?" She asked, tilting her head just the slightest.

"I wish it was girly, I wish it was, but, unfortunately, it's the entire three weeks, no amount of blowjobs or hand jobs or sex will stop it. It just ends when it ends with them." Mia replied, shaking her head no.

"Dammit," Rose replied, sighing quietly.

"Again, I cannot stop you from coming down here but I really discourage you from doing so." Splinter said, not wanting to seem like he was parenting these girls as well.

"So, wait, has mating season already started? Or, is it like, next week or?" Evie asked, furrowing her eyebrows, just trying to calculate it all mentally.

"Believe it or not, Mating Season begins tomorrow. This is a pre-Mating season, these past two days? That's why I called you all here because I wanted to warn you all to stay out of the lair for the next few weeks." The Rat replied to Evie's question.

Zoey then finally spoke, "But they've been with us through everything, literally, everything...we should really do the same for them." The Australian girl spoke up, looking at the rat and her friends.

Rosaline nodded "Zoey has a point, but, one other question, do they lust after one specific mate or do all of them have the hots for all of us? She asked.

Mia thought "I suppose in this circumstance that they'd really only lust after their specific mate, but, Even I can't be sure. In that instance, it's more of a wait and sees circumstance." She added, looking to Splinter to see if he would give.

Splinter sighed quietly "Ladies.Please just be cautious alright?" He asked, looking genuinely scared.

"Will do," Rosaline replied, looking back to the rat.

Splinter nodded his head once more, clearly thinking about something but he turned his attention up toward the entrance of the lair. "Boys, you're home early..." He stammered out nervously, making his way over to greet his eldest son.

"Yeah, I don't know if you were aware of this dad but the Krangg is down and shredder is gone, there is nothing now. The foot isn't doing anything because they don't have the resources so there wasn't anything to do tonight. We basically scanned as much as we could before Mikey got bored... Where's Zoey?" He asked, sounding almost violent about it.

Zoey stood up slowly "Leo, hey, calm down..." She insisted, pulling her shorts down slightly. Leonardo glanced at her before scooping her up and marching off toward his room.

Splinter cringed slightly "I hope she's prepared for a rough night..." He said quietly, turning to the other girls who had all seemingly left the couch.

"Raphie? Raphie! You can't ignore me all day!" Sky exclaimed, following behind the mutant.

"Yea I can, I've been doing it all day haven't I?" He replied, stomping his way into the dojo.

Sky frowned, stopping for a moment "Do not blame your man period on me!" She exclaimed before realizing what horrid thing she had just called the mating season.

Raphael stopped in his tracks, standing there for a second "The hell you just say, Skylar?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

Sky inhaled deeply before replying "I said do not blame your man period on me." She replied sternly, folding her arms.

Raphael turned to look at her, he looked genuinely hurt by what Sky had said.

"I would never blame the mating season on ya, Sky how dare ya accuse me of this. I love you Sky and- never mind ya clearly don't care." Raph hissed, turning his back on her and storming off inside the large room.

Sky stood, mortified at what had happened "Jesus Christ, what on earth have I done..." She whispered, prancing off behind him and into the dojo.

"Raphael, you know I didn't mean that sweetheart..." Sky squeaked, watching as his fists pounded the hell out of the poor dummy.

"Ya said it, ya clearly meant it." He snapped, slamming his fist into the dummy again.

"Raphie, you know I didn't mean that sweet love...You know I love you, baby, I love you so much my precious Raphie-bear, you know this." She insisted, walking over to him. She wasn't afraid of Raphael, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Sky.

"Sure Sky, whatever." He huffed, continuing to beat the poor dummy.

Sky frowned, walking right up to him, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her "Look at me, Raphael. I love you. I love you so much. What I said about the mating season was an unfiltered disgusting thought and I am so sorry...Can you ever forgive me?" She asked softly, truthfully feeling bad for him and what she said.

Now had this not been the women he was madly in love with, Raphael would of punched her dead in the face and yelled at her, but, because he loved her and because Sky sounded sincerely sorry and the slight tears that filled her eyes, he wanted to stay mad at her but he couldn't.

Raph tried, truthfully and there was a part of him that really was still angry at Sky but his actions didn't represent that.

He opened his arms and Sky squirmed her way into them, she held on to him tightly.

"Yea. I forgive you," he said quietly. Resting his chin on the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes so I think I'll do a ship a chapter so here for our start is Leonardo and Zoey.  
> Please enjoy!! I stayed up super late working on it!

Here it was, the first day of the mating season. Honestly, Zoey didn't know if she was ready for it. She was truthfully kind of scared. How could you not be afraid?  
Her usually quiet, wise and composed leader was going to become violent and sex hungry! 

Zoey cringed, sitting up, the old mattress creaking beneath her weight as she swung her feet to the concrete floor of the lair, she stood up slowly, stretching her arms up into the air, yawning quietly, looking around the room in hopes of finding some socks, due to the cold floors.

Zoey then spotted one Green sock and one Black sock on the floor. One tucked beneath her gym bag and the other underneath Leonardo's shoulder armor.  
"Thank goodness!" She exclaimed softly, walking over and pulling one sock from underneath the bag and the other from under his shoulder piece.  
Zoey had to keep quiet, all night long, Leonardo had tossed and turned all throughout the night but was finally asleep.  
"My poor baby..." Zoey whispered, slipping the socks up onto her feet before walking over to Leonardo's side of the bed and gently pulled the soft Mandala printed Duvet cover back up and over the turtle and leaning down, placing a small kiss on his temple.  
She heard the bed groan under his weight again as he rolled over, facing Zoey.  
"Shit..." She whispered, starting to back away from him.  
False Alarm.  
Leo was still asleep.  
Zoey let out a sigh of relief as she turned, picking up her sweatshirt and heading out of the room and toward the kitchen.  
All of the other girls were already awake, which for Zoey was strange and new; Especially since Evie tended to sleep late.  
"Oh, good morning?" Zoey asked, approaching the other women and older Rat.  
Rosaline looked over, a smile decorating her lips "Good morning Zoey! How'd you sleep?" She asked softly, pushing the knife down into the dragonfruit once more.  
"Horribly. Leonardo was beyond Restless last night." Zoey replied, walking over to the table and sitting down slowly across from Master Splinter "How're you this morning?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair.

Splinter looked up from the white teacup he held in his hand. "Hmm? Oh, I'm alright, how is Leonardo?" He asked, bringing the cup to his lips, sipping on it gently. 

"He's cranky and seems like he'll crack a fat the second I bend over." The Australian woman replied, propping her elbow on the table before she then placed her cheek firmly in her hand. 

Splinter raised an eyebrow " Crack a fat? That's new...What's it mean?" He asked, looking to Zoey for a moment.  
But before Zoey got a chance to respond, Evie was doing it for her.  
"It's Australian Slang for getting a boner!" Evie exclaimed, setting her plate down on the table.  
The Rat looked disgusted by the information he had just been given "Thank you I guess for such a, such an explanation although, Zoey I must say, you are not wrong." Splinter replied with a small snicker.

Sky choked on her pineapple juice at the Rats comment and erupted into a fit of coughing, eventually collecting herself and taking a deep breath.  
"Master Splinter, do I dare tell you that Raphael kicked me out of bed twice last night?" She asked, cracking her back loudly as she looked at the older rat.  
"To tell you the truth Sky, I am not surprised he kicked you out of bed, Raphael is hard to sleep with on a daily basis but During a season, he is much worse." Splinter explained looking at the small blonde female sitting across from him.  
Sky frowned "The back of my legs prove that. Seriously, I'm completely black and blue all up against the back of my legs." Sky replied, rubbing the back of her calves. 

Evie looked up, shrugging her shoulders "Eh, you see, Mikey just laid on top of me all night and almost killed me so I ended up getting out of bed and sleeping on the chair." She replied with a small shrug.

Mia cringed "Is your back okay? I mean, I'm not a human doctor or anything but that probably had to hurt you in some way or another." She asked, rubbing the soft warm skin underneath her thick raven hair.  
Evie nodded her head slightly "Yeah, just got a bad crick in my neck is all." she replied softly, bringing her plate over to the table with a gentle smile.

Rosaline frowned, looking over from her place in the kitchen, it wasn't that she was being forced to cook, it was simply just that Rosaline enjoyed cooking and liked being in the kitchen. "I didn't necessarily have a bad night with Donatello, I just...I guess you could say I didn't sleep much really. I say this because all his little beeping and booping devices were going all night and I couldn't bring myself to tell him it was keeping me up." She replied, even though no one had asked how she slept.

Mia shook her head "Ladies, Please, let's all remember they are in heat." She replied, looking toward Rosaline in the kitchen.

"I'm well aware it's mating season Mia." Zoey retorted, glaring over at her close friend. 

"I'm just saying, they were probably restless because of it."

"Mia, can you like not refer to them as "In Heat" Makes it sound like you are talking about cats," Evie replied, air quoting the words In heat.

"Mating season and in heat are the exact same thing Evie but I can see where you are coming from. I guess it just sounds better than calling it a Mating season." Mia responded, glancing over at the rat just across the table.

Splinter looked up from the porcelain cup in front of him "I wouldn't tell Mia what to do Evie, she is the one who spent eight years studying to become a veterinarian." Splinter replied, looking over at the Asian woman.

Mia felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks "Splinter...My goodness, it's no big deal..." She replied, hiding her face in her hands slightly.

"For Christ's sake, we are all well aware that Mia is a veterinarian. We are also all aware of your mushy gush! Please, can we not?" Evie asked, cringing just slightly simply because she was stuck in the middle.

Rosaline approached the table, setting down the navy blue bowl "That's a lot of pride you have there Eve, would be a shame if I brought up the fact that while we were trying to watch Big Hero 6 last week you and Mikey were sucking face and every time poor Donnie asked you to quit you gave him the finger, now wouldn't it?" She asked, wiping her hands on her thighs.

At that moment, Evie gave Rosaline a choice finger. "Suck it."

Because of the close friendship Evie and Rosaline had, Rose lowered her head, acting as if she were literally going to suck Evie's finger before Evie retracted her finger and pulled her body in the opposite direction. "Metaphorically!! Suck it!" she exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"Hey, Evie, Be careful! You're getting hair in my food!" Sky huffed, pulling a dark strand of hair off of her french toast. 

"How do you know it's mine? It could be Mias!" Evie exclaimed, sitting normally once more.

Sky rolled her eyes "Because You are sitting next to me, Mia hasn't been anywhere near me yet." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

Splinter shook his head at the pointless bickering "Both of you, quiet down. You all claim you finally got them to sleep and now it's like you are attempting to wake them up." Splinter warned.

"Sorry Splinter." Sky apologized, lifting her glass to her lips once more.

Evie however, did not apologize but simply returned to her food.

Rose sighed quietly, sitting down slowly as she watched her friends eat. Reaching over, she slid the Navy blue bowl towards her, picking up the silver spoon and beginning to pick at the fruit she had cut. 

Rosaline had never been big on eating in the morning and would usually only stick to fruit salads of some kind in the early hours.

There was a silence among the people as the silverware spoke for them. Clanking and tapping against the bowls and plates. 

Once the ladies had finished eating, Splinter spoke up once more "So I'm assuming you are about to go against everything I said yesterday and stay in the lair yes?" He asked, receiving nods from all of them.

"It only feels right that we stay here and love them while they're- ya know," Rosaline explained.

"Then I wish you good luck." He gave a small nod and stood up from his place at the table, looking across at Mia "Coming dear?" He asked, catching Mia's attention "Hmm? Oh yeah." She replied with a small smile, standing up and heading off towards what qualified as Splinters room.

Sky stood up, carrying her plate to the sink "I'll do dishes if you cook later for me Rose." Sky offered, turning the faucet on. 

Rose truthfully could not pass up the offer "Fair enough." She responded, carrying plates and bowls over to the sink.

Zoey stood up slowly "Yeah...I think I'm going to go check on Leonardo." She said, trying to get out of clean up.

"Alright, Have Fun Zoey." Sky replied, shaking her head

"Try not to get killed!" Evie added, snickering quietly. 

"Thanks, I will," Zoe said, rolling her eyes as she headed back towards the bedroom she shared with Leo.

Zoey crept into the bedroom quietly, looking over at Leo who was still laying down but was obviously awake. 

"Hey, Dear..." Zoey started, walking over slowly, just kind of looming over him.

Leo turned his head, looking up at her "Huh? Oh, Morning Zoe." He said quietly, sitting up. 

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, sitting down beside his left leg. 

Leo shrugged his shoulders "Decent I guess, was rather sad when I realized you were gone" Leo said, opening his arms just the slightest bit, Zoey's big hint to go and snuggle up to him.

It was borderline routine. Zoey and Leo were always early birds, waking up way earlier than necessary, which always gave them snuggle time before Zoey had to leave for School and he wouldn't see her again till much later.

But because Leo needed to sleep in a little because he had been up almost all night, their routine had gotten slightly out of whack.

Zoey leaned forward, the bed creaking underneath her. She really needed to invest in a new mattress...Maybe a remote control one so that Leo could curve the bed slightly to give him more support and comfort in his shell.

The Australian crawled forward slowly, snuggling right against his chest as Leo laid back into the mountain of pillows. They used Pillows in an attempt to create a more circular shape to support his shell way better, but the mattress would still be helpful.

"I'm sorry I left early and didn't give my Leo snuggles,------" Zoey mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing softly. 

"Zoe, Please don't apologize. I'm just happy my princess is here now." He whispered, looking down at Zoey, petting her hair gently.

"Sor- for fuck's sake." She huffed, shaking her head slightly, feeling Leos' chest rise slightly as he chuckled

"Quit apologizing." He warned, squeezing her gently.

Zoey squirmed slightly, looking up into those bright blue eyes.

"Or what?" Zoey asked, smiling just slightly.

"Or else I'm going to tickle you," Leo warned, holding onto her tighter.

Zoey laid there for a second "Okay, I'm sorry but what? You're going to tickle me for apologiz-!!" Zoey then screamed out as Leo began to tickle her, rather intensely.

"Leonardo! Leo! Baby stop!" She squealed, giggling hysterically.

"No!" He exclaimed, trying not to get kicked but, he very much so was getting kicked by her. Leo came to a stop, looking down at the smaller panting woman wrapped up in his arms.

"I told you, Zoey, I was going to tickle you if you kept apologizing and you kept apologizing so I had to follow through with what I said," Leonardo responded, smiling softly.

Zoey sat up slightly, resting her forearms on his stomach. "I'm done apologizing now but, I love you, Leonardo. I love you so very much." She chirped quietly.

For some reason, the way Zoey was laying and the way her arms were pressed gave her cleavage a bit of a pickup. She looked ridiculously hot. 

"Zoey..." Leo began, the heat starting to rise up on his cheeks and he shifted just slightly on the bed. 

"What's wrong love?" She asked quietly, watching the way he shifted. 

"So okay, you know how it's my time of year?" He asked quietly, looking down at her, already attempting to sit up completely.

"Yes...?" Zoey replied, raising an eyebrow as she sat up on her knees.

Jesus Christ. Zoey looked so perfect. So very Perfect.

"And just the way you are sitting and--" His voice trailed off, looking away rather humiliated.

It was only a moment before her eyes averted to The slight bulge in her boyfriends pants.

"Oh...Right, anytime I do anything slightly sexual you crack one," she responded, laughing slightly before looking up at Leo.

Zoey noticed the shame on her lovers face, her own softening.

"Baby...Baby, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, crawling up to him, gently putting a hand on his cheek.

Leonardo wouldn't look at Zoey. 

"I feel horrible for asking you to do such things with me right now at all times. I'm-I'm moody and unpredictable and I'm afraid I'll lose control of myself and hurt you. Zoey, you should probably head out...Let me take care of it on my own." He said quietly, still avoiding her gaze.

Zoey felt her heartbreak. Oh my god, was that really how he felt? 

"Babe, listen to me." Zoey Began, her hand sliding down, underneath his chin and turning his head, forcing the turtle to look at her.

"Leo. I trust you. I trust you completely and you understand what stop means." She said quietly, however, Leo wasn't convinced...at all.

"No, Zoey, you don't understand. I'm territorial...I'm sex-crazed and-and I don't know if I'll be able to stop once I start." The mutant admitted, trying to turn away from the woman.

Zoey knew it wasn't the time, It really was not the time to crack a joke but she was going to do it, in hopes of making him smile, even if it was just a quick little one.

"Hey, Who do you think you're fuckin'? I'm from down under...I can handle a whole lot." The Australian joked.

There it was. That little smile. It may have only lasted three seconds but she got him to smile. 

"Little Kangaroo, are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this. That would ruin my honor streak." He replied, smiling just a little bit. 

"I'm positive. Oh and before we start, can I send snap streaks? Mikey and I are almost to three hundred!" Zoey exclaimed.

Leo sat up slightly "You what?" He asked, his tone becoming stronger, violent almost.

"What's wrong? It's just snap streaks?" Zoey replied nervously, reaching out to grab her phone from where it laid, charging.

"Why the hell are you snapchatting my brother?" Leo snapped, wrapping a hand around Zoey's wrist only two seconds before she could grab her phone.

"Because? They're my friends...?" She stammered

"Zoey. I do not want you snapchatting my brothers or any male for that matter." Leonardo sneered, squeezing her wrist tightly.

She gasped. Her heart began to race as she stared up at him.

"Leo...let go of my wrist." Zoey stuttered out, attempting to pull her arm back into her side.

But Leo didn't let go, as a matter of fact, he only gripped her wrist harder. "Do you understand me?" He growled, staring down at Zoey. It was like a fire had been lit inside Leonardo and nothing Zoey could do would put it out. He was beyond Angry with her over something so small and innocent. How could having snap streaks with Michelangelo Piss him off so much?

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Zoey stammered, trying to pull her arm back again "Now for the love of god, let go of my wrist." She pleaded.

Leonardo let go of her wrist, her arm slowly retracting back down toward her side. 

"Right...Okay...Sorry...." She whispered, scooting back slightly.

Leo sat there, glaring at her for a second. "Leave." He ordered, looking at the woman in front of him.

"But Leo I--"

"I said Leave!" Leo Hissed, pointing towards the door.

Zoey was actually afraid. For the first time ever, Zoey was afraid of Leonardo. She reached across, grabbed her phone and left the room. Her eyes watered as she left, slamming the door behind her.

Evie jumped slightly at the sound, looking over her shoulder "Zoe, Hey, What happened?" She asked worriedly, standing up and trotting over.

"Leo just yelled at me for trying to send Mikey snap streaks!" Zoey cried, stomping over to the couch and flopping down.

"dude seriously? He's never had a problem with it before...Why now all of a sudden?" Evie asked curiously, shaking her head in confusion as she squinted her eyes.

"He's territorial." Splinter said plainly, dusting his fingers along his robe. Master Splinter wasn't a man for froth and sugar coating things. He's straight to the point kind of guy? Rat?

Zoey sat for a second, facepalming hardcore. "Oh come on! How did I forget?" She whined, shaking her head, completely disappointed in herself.

Splinter chuckled "I'm not sure how you forgot already Zoey, but I'd be careful next time you bring up another male turtle or any male for that matter." He replied, giving her a small nod.

Evie stared at the rat for a second "You seriously need to quit with that whole "I'm going to just pop into the conversation and give Evie a complete heart attack!" Evie scowled.

"I'll try and remember that." Splinter acknowledged before turning and heading back towards his room.

Evie huffed, shaking her head "What a dick..." She muttered, looking down at Zoey.

Zoey sighed, having sent her snap streaks, tossed her phone aside, sighing heavily.

"I don't know what to do," Zoey admitted, flopping back on the couch.

Evie shrugged her shoulders "Go do what I'd do." She beamed, looking down at her friend.

"Go threaten to kill him if he doesn't forgive me?" Zoey asked, a small playful smirk decorating her lips.

"What?! No! Asshole! Go offer him a blow job or a striptease or something! He's constantly horny, isn't he? Use it to your advantage!" Evie exclaimed, smiling proudly.

Zoey sat for a second, needing just a moment for the idea to process.

"So basically what you are telling me to do is to go in there and manipulate Leonardo into forgiving me? No. I'm not like that. I'm going to go talk to him about it and then suck his soul out." Zoey explained "Duh." She added.

Evie gave a slight sideways nod of approval. "Fair enough. Good luck" Evie replied, "I'm going to go annoy Mikey or something, Maybe tick off Raph." She replied.

"Ev...Don't. Leave Satan alone." Zoey said with a small snort.

Evie stopped in her tracks, it had to process in her head. "Oh my god you just called Raphael Satan and that is honestly the best thing I've heard all day." She insisted. beginning to head off to Michelangelo's room again.

Zoey let out another sigh, leaving her phone on the couch. "You've got this Zoe." She said quietly to herself before heading back to Leos bedroom.

Quietly knocking on the door "Leo lovey...can I- Can I come in?" She asked quietly, pressing an ear gently to the door.

"Whatever."

Oh, this was going to be fun. Not only did she have to apologize to him but now he was extra moody. Exactly what Zoey needed today.

Zoey slowly opened the door, creeping into the bedroom slowly "Baby...I'm sorry about what happened."

No response.

"Come on Leo, don't be like that...you know I love you and I wouldn't want to hurt you that way. I only snap chat with Mikey so he can say he has friends...you know this." 

Leonardo sighed, rolling his eyes at Zoey's comment. "Uh huh...sure." Leo huffed out sarcastically.

"Leonardo for fuck's sake, can we not? Can we not fight today? I love you and I really would rather enjoy some time with you over sitting and arguing for hours on end." She stated, being truthfully honest about it.

That caught Leonardo's attention "What do you mean?" He asked, smirking slightly at the hint.

"I mean that I can help you take care of your little problem..." Zoey explained, leaning toward him slightly.

Leonardo perked up, smirking evilly "Alright...I'm down." Leonardo Husked, looking at Zoey with a small hint of evil in his eyes.

It was like Every fear he had about hurting her was gone. Damn.

Zoey crawled up onto his thighs, straddling him and pressing her hips down onto his erection.

Leonardo smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I want you, Leonardo...I want you hard and deep." The Australian whispered out, starting to rock her hips back and forth painfully slow.

"Don't you dare tease me, Zoey," Leonardo warned, his left hand creeping up her back and wrapping around her hair, forming a messy and tight ponytail.

"mmmm, I'll tease you all I want Leonardo, I do whatever I want," Zoey whispered, pressing her hips down firmly, right against his erection.

Leonardo had about enough of her attitude before he let go of her hair, used his strength and flipped them so she was on her back.

"I'm going to fuck you till you're begging me for mercy." Leonardo husked, Pressing his lips firmly against the soft skin on her neck.

Zoey arched her back up, groaning quietly as she turned her head toward the left. Her fingers wrapped around the Black bedsheets. 

"I'm going to Pound into you until you're in tears and you can no longer hold your legs open." He growled against her neck, biting down roughly on the skin. 

She liked this. Her lower half started to twitch and squirm just the slightest. Her body was waking up and reacting to Leonardo's actions. The way he moved his lips against such sensitive skin was unreal. 

"Leonardo, Baby come on..." Zoey huffed out, looking back down at Leonardo.

Leo sat up, pressing his forehead firmly against Zoeys, taking in her scent. 

She smelled so good. So fucking Good.

"What is it, Princess? Do you want me or something?" He asked, shifting just slightly and getting his knee right in between her legs, pressing up against her body.

Zoey nodded her head, her chest rising and dropping slowly as she panted "uh huh...I want you, Leonardo." She Mewled out, looking up at him, eyes filled with lust and desperation for him.

The Mutant slowly began to drag his fingers down to her breasts. His left hand cupped around her breast while his right hand wrapped itself around her throat. 

"I am going to make you scream my name over and over again till you lose your voice and can no longer speak." He purred, leaning in and pressing his lips against Zoeys.

It was like Electricity ran down between the two of them, both becoming more invested in wanting to fuck each other than ever before.

Actually, it's the Adrenaline but Electricity makes it sound deep.

Zoey was able to part her lips just enough to get her top lip into his mouth while she got the pleasure of sucking on his bottom lip. She trailed her tongue around the outline of his bottom lip.

There was a moment where neither had a tongue or lip in their mouth and they were just together.

Embracing each other.

Leonardo went back in however and began to simulate the act of sex with his tongue and Zoey's mouth.

He worked his tongue in and out of her mouth while groping and squeezing on her left breast. His right hand stayed wrapped around her throat and his knee firmly pressed between her legs.

Zoey was panting heavily and occasionally closing up and around Leos' tongue, sucking on it ever so slightly. It may have been hot at the moment but dear god, it did not look too pretty.

Slowly, Leonardo pulled his tongue from Zoey's mouth and removed his hand from around her throat, he let them slink down her body and pulling her up to a sitting position. His hands lingered at the bottom hem of her top.

Leo turned his eyes and attention up to Zoey, silently asking for permission to remove it. Zoey Gave the turtle a small nod and started lifting her arms as Leo pulled the fabric up and over her head.

Zoey sat for a moment, looking at Leonardo, her breasts out on display and her shorts still on.

Leonardo smirked, pushing her down once more and looming over her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, returning to the soft skin on her neck, only this time, he didn't stay there; Leonardo planned on continuing down. He kissed down her neck and down her chest and collarbone, leaving playful love bites in areas he knew Zoey would wear her marks with pride.

He then reached her breasts and before continuing, asked her silently for permission one more time. Zoey nodded, arching her back as Leo took her left breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue gently around her nipple.

"Leo! Leo baby!" Zoey exclaimed, arching her back. inhaling sharply as her hands trailed along his shell. 

Leonardo didn't reply however, he switched breasts and began to suck and run his tongue across her right one. His left hand this time, however, came up and pinched down on Zoey's left nipple, twirling it clockwise on her chest.

Zoey felt an overwhelm of pleasure fill her body as she realized then just how desperate for Leonardo she actually was.

Zoey moaned out once more, looking down at Leo now, blushing heavily "Leo...Let's hurry this up yeah?" She asked softly, reaching down and tugging at his pants slightly.

"What's the rush love? Are you just so desperate to get pounded that you're trying to rush me?" Leo purred, watching as Zoey nodded her head. "Uh huh."

Leonardo lowered his head, kissing down her stomach, reaching her shorts. He gripped both sides of the fabric and pulled them off her hips, having successfully hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties as well.

Zoey had raised her hips to help Leo get them off and the second she was completely naked, she spread her legs, revealing how truly excited she was for him.

Leonardo continued kissing down, reaching her wetness. While he did enjoy teasing her, in this case, he wanted to get to it now, really make her scream.

He extended his tongue and dragged it slowly up and across her clitoris, driving Zoey wild almost immediately. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hips bucked upward. 

"Oh dear god!" Zoey cried out, bringing a fist up to her mouth and biting down on her knuckles in hopes it would help quiet her down.

Leo did it again and again until he was lapping at her clit profusely with no intentions of stopping. 

As his tongue worked her clit, his fingers focused on finding a way inside.

He slowly pushed one of his large fingers inside of her wetness, smirking at the slight buck in Zoey's hips.

What would be one of Leo's fingers would automatically become two human fingers and that was already sending Zoey over the edge. He pumped his finger in and out of her opening while his tongue lapped rapidly at her clit.

Zoey was in a fit, her eyes squeezed shut and her left leg was already trembling. "Leo, Agh! Fuck! oh, don't stop...dont you stop Leo...make me come!" She exclaimed, rolling her hips rather quickly.

Leonardo was shocked. Wow. Never had he before been able to make Zoey come that quickly. He only knew she was close because she only brought it up in her dirty talk when she was.

He lapped and laved his tongue around and all over her clit and the upper areas of her wetness, enjoying the taste and the feeling of her clit against his tongue as his finger-focused mostly on forcing itself in and out of Zoey.

"Oh fuck!" Zoey cried out, bucking her hips up as her right hand pushed down on Leo's head.  
"Leo! Leo! I'm gonna come! Leo!" She cried out, arching her back up, almost completely sitting up.

Leo liked that. Hearing how helpless she sounded and knowing he was going to push her right over the edge drove Leonardo wild. He laved his tongue over as much as he could, his finger pumping in and out as quickly as he could.

Zoey moaned out loudly, her toes curling as sweat covered her skin. She had come and hard for Leonardo.

"Oh god! Leo! Leo-Leo I want you to pound me!" The young woman heaved, arching her back as she finally had to let go of his head. "Jesus fuck..."

Leonardo smirked, sitting up and pulling his pants off, his erection springing free as he looked down at her.

Zoey lit up like a Christmas tree, pulling her legs back apart, seeming to already be over her orgasm. "Leo! Leo come on! Don't make me wait! I need it! I need it now!" She yelled out.

Leo wouldn't deny how crazy sexy she looked and how badly he wanted her...his blow job could and would wait. He wanted Zoey now.

Leo scooted his way up and between her legs, rubbing himself against her just to tease before pushing himself inside of her, groaning lowly.

"Jesus fuck--!" Zoey moaned out, throwing her head back into the pillows. "Oh my god!" She yelped out, her toes curling up.

Leo smirked, pulling his hips back before pushing them right back in, grunting in the process. "Dammit, Zoey you are so tight!" He growled lowly, jerking his hips back before ramming them forward again.

Zoeys moans turned into louder screams as Leonardo rocked his hips back and forth rhythmically. 

The Sweat drenched both of their bodies and their limbs were tangled up in one another.

Leo pushed his tongue passed Zoey's lips, searching the inside of her mouth, finally getting tied up with Zoey's tongue.

Zoey's body rocked just slightly from how hard Leo was going at it, groaning and moaning. Her eyes opened as she looked up at Leo, biting down on her lip slightly "Fuck...Leo, I'm gonna cum again..." she warned, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Come," Leo commanded, looking down at her pressing his lips against hers, wanting it to be one of the best orgasms she'd ever have.

Zoey's heart was pounding, Her body was sweaty and she was coming to the edge. It took maybe another forty-five seconds before Zoey's screams filled the air. She came again.

Leonardo grunted and groaned, listening to her screams as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, his hips hurt and his arms burned but it was so worth it to see Zoey crying and squirming underneath him.

"Agh! Deeper!" Zoey cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. Leonardo gave a small nod, grunting and slowing down.  
To get deeper, he'd have to slow down and when he did, he was able to get the entirety of his member inside Zoey.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she sat up just a bit more, pulling Leo's face closer to hers. Zoey pressed her forehead against his shoulder, panting heavily as she moaned out every time he rammed himself back inside of her.

Leo groaned out soft curses under his breath as he rammed himself inside of Zoey "Tell me, baby...Where do you want me to come?" He asked her quietly, listening to her cries and wails of pleasure.

Zoey let out a soft cry as she looked up at Leo for only a second, shaking her head "I-I don't care, baby, I don't care!" She exclaimed, pressing her forehead against his shoulder again.

Leo huffed out quietly, ramming into her still, he was close...very close.

He let out a few more low grunts and Moans "Zoey...Zoey!" He huffed out, pushing his hips completely against hers as he came.

Zoey tensed up, her body shaking as she did as Leo started thrusting again. He was not kidding when he said he would make her beg for mercy.

"Leo! Leo! I'm begging for Mercy!" Zoey had a good reason...she was sore and her body ached, Leo perked up, pulling out and laying down beside her "Princess?" He whispered, holding a hand out.

"Yeah?" Zoey asked, taking his hand as she snuggled right up against him.

"I love you...and thank you for that."

"I love you too and you are very welcome Leo," Zoey whispered, leaning in and kissing him passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Just going to point this out that I tried to have this done yesterday but I Just wasn't feeling it.   
> Luckily enough, with some good planning, it took me five hours to finish but this chapter is complete!  
> Fair warning!!  
> Daddy Kink involved! Please be aware and enjoy!  
> Next Chapter should be out the twelfth maybe thirteenth!  
> Please enjoy!

After that amazing session, Leo spent a good two hours just holding Zoey. He kissed her neck and played with her hair, complimented her, listened to her bad jokes before he realized just how hungry he had gotten.

He had eaten at around two in the morning and it was now eleven thirty. The leader turned his gaze to Zoey and let out a soft mumble.

"I'm starving." Leo began, letting out an overdramatic sigh as he turned to Zoey in hopes he'd get his message across and would get Zoey to make him food without having to explicitly ask her to.

"That's unfortunate," Zoey replied, running her fingers through the ends of her hair.

Leo whined quietly, acting more like a child and less like the "Grown adult turtle" He claimed to be.

Zoey Rolled her eyes, catching on to what Leonardo was doing and that he wasn't going to stop being a drama king till she walked out there and got food with him.

"Come on Leo." She muttered, standing up slowly before picking her shirt and shorts up off the floor. "We will go get you some food," Zoey added, making her way over to her little dresser of clothes and pulling out the first pair of panties she saw, slipping them up her legs and letting them rest on her waist.

Then her shorts, pulling them up her legs and tying the little strings up into a cute little bow.

Zoey carefully pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Leonardo watched, almost drooling like a dog up until Zoey had clothes on.

For the first time that day Leo swung his own feet over the edge and stood up, his knees popping loudly.

"eww."

"Oh, It's not like your joints don't pop little miss." Leo scoffed, stretching just slightly.

"I know, but It's different, you are a six-foot talking turtle whose joints shouldn't pop, mine are human joints and they're supposed to pop thank you."

Leo raised the muscle where an eyebrow would be, "Okay, I'm not Donnie but I really don't think you are supposed to have popping joints." He replied, walking over

Zoey shrugged, looking up at Leonardo "shush." She warned, pressing a finger to his lips.

Leo smiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. All human parts of him disappeared as he leaned down, nuzzling up on her neck.

Leonardo was marking his territory.

Zoey was his territory. She belonged to him and only him.

The feeling of Leonardo rubbing his cheek against her neck made Zoey squeal out quietly as she cringed, trying to get him to stop. "Leo...baby that tickles!" She squeaked out, squeezing his arm slightly.

Leo didn't reply however, he began to bite on the soft skin. Now he was really marking his territory. Implementing his scent onto her skin and making sure his brothers knew Zoey was his.

Her sexual desires were returning, she wanted Leonardo to just deeply make out with her now. "You...you suck Leo!" She exclaimed, squeezing on his wrist as her eyes squeezed shut.

It was almost as if he was waiting for a cue from her before he immediately began to suck on the skin in his mouth, running his tongue up and down and around the sensitive skin.

Zoey moaned quietly, still trying to pull her neck away from him. "F-fuck..." she whimpered out, her hand began to guide Leo's hand toward the Area between her legs.

Leonardo let go, looking at the deep purple love bite he had left on her.

Now, not only would she be marked with his scent among his brothers but other men would know.

Her eyes trailed up toward Leo as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

As she pulled her lips back, he looked down at her "what was that all about?" He asked, not wanting to let Zoey know he had marked her.

The younger woman in front of him shook her head "shut up. Just shut up Leo." She replied quietly, taking his hand in hers. "Come on lovey, lemme help you." She whispered softly, pulling the large blue laundry basket toward the center.

Zoey rummaged through, pulling his pants from the bottom and handing them to her lover "here." She chirped softly, knowing he wouldn't want to get fully dressed in wraps and the extra belts. She honestly just thought he'd be putting on pants.

"You want shoes?" She asked quietly, looking up over her shoulder.

Leo sighed quietly, shaking his head no "nope...I'm good..." he responded, helping her up from her place on the floor.

Zoey smiled "come on sweet love." She cooed, pulling him out of his room quietly.

Zoey's blue eyes scanned the opening of the lair as quickly as she could.

She could hear the grunting as her eyes turned up and saw who she referred to as Satan working out, which in her eyes was fine. As long as he stayed away from Leonardo, things were fine.

No sign of Michelangelo or Evie, Zoey focused for a second hearing the merciless groans and cries of Evie.

Good. They were occupied.

However, Zoey caught sight of a turtle— if it wasn't Raphael or Michelangelo, that meant it was Donatello.

Zoey went to go say morning to him but decided against it as she approached the kitchen, seeing Rosaline "Woah, Rosie, relax..." the Australian chirped, approaching her friend who was clearly in a panic. "What happened?"

Rosaline looked up, her eyes puffy and her nose red "Donnie...and Raph they-" she cringed, motioning to Donnie.

Zoey looked up, noticing the Purple dishtowel wrapped around what looked to be a bag of pizza rolls.

"He punched him in the face and then they were hissing and scratching and I panicked and then..." Rosaline admitted, rubbing her eyes sadly "I feel so bad for him...poor splinter had to come out and separate them, I've honestly never been more terrified in my life." She shivered, trying to calm down again.

Damn.

Was this how bad mating season was "hissing? They were hissing?" She asked softly, looking over to Donatello who was more occupied with icing his jaw then having a conversation.

Rosaline sniffled, nodding her head as she ran the back of her hand along her nose, trying to wipe the remaining snot away. "Hissing. They were hissing Zoe."

Zoey sighed, looking over at Donatello, shivering at the idea.

"Rosaline, are you done yet?" Donnie asked, looking over at her, readjusting the way the ice pack sat at his jaw.

Rose sniffled, running her fingers through her hair. "Uh huh, yeah, I'm almost done." She replied softly, trying her absolute best to make him breakfast as fast as she could.

Zoey frowned, watching how stressed Rosaline was getting over this.

"Here...go snuggle with him, I'll finish for you."

Rose was touched, she set the Wooden spoon down slowly, looking up at Zoey "Oh...thank you." She whispered, walking over to her turtle and pulling the chair from the end of the table out and scooting it closer to him and sitting down.

"Baby, can I see?" Rosaline asked softly, reaching out to touch his jaw, where he held the bag of pizza rolls.

Donatello shifted just slightly, reluctantly moving the bag from his jaw and sighing quietly.

Rose frowned, looking at the skin, biting down on her lip roughly "I can't tell if you are bruised or not..."

"Then go find Mia or something, I don't know nor care I just want some damn food, Rose." Donatello snapped, looking at Rose borderline disgusted with her.

Rose jumped and sat back in her seat "I'm sorry..." She whispered, standing up and returning to the kitchen, the tears stinging her eyes and clouding her vision.

Leonardo stomped his way over and sat down across from Donatello, growling lowly just at the sight.

Rosaline recalled that noise from only thirty minutes earlier. "Leo...you need to- to leave." She insisted, looking over her shoulder, the dark brown orbs trying to keep the tears concealed.

Leonardo's hands curled into fists as he turned, looking over his shoulder "Excuse me?" He growled lowly, standing up and scoffing quietly, taking a few steps toward her

"Did you just tell me to leave?" He growled out, cracking his knuckles loudly.

Rosaline began to panic as she looked over at Leonardo "I'm only asking you to leave so that you an--" It was a split second before Donatello was jumping to Rosaline's defense, slamming his hands down on the table.

"You son of a bitch! Don't talk to her that way!" Donatello snarled, hunching over the table slightly, somehow attempting to look more intimidating.

Leo stopped, glaring at Rosaline for a moment before looking over his shoulder "Or What?" He sneered, folding his arms.

Donatello inhaled deeply staring at Leonardo for only a moment, then it happened.

Well, it was happening again- Donatello hissed at Leonardo and he was much more aggressive than before.

The hiss caught Roses attention and she was already running over to get in the middle "Zoey, get Splinter!" She yelped out, getting between the eldest turtle and the table

"Both of you stop it!" Rose squeaked out, looking between Leo and Donatello.

Zoey rolled her eyes, turning the stove off before trotting her way to the curtain, tapping on the wall

"Master Splinter!" she yelled out "Master Splinter, Leo and Don are going at it." She added, biting down on her lip.

Splinter grumbled, standing up and pulling back that burgundy curtain, pushing past Zoey once more, already cringing at the sound of his sons hissing at each other.

Zoey followed, wanting to learn how Splinter would separate and kill off the fight.

Rosaline was panicking, her cheeks were stained with tear tracks, her breathing was heavy as she sniffled "Donnie, stand down...please..." She pleaded softly, looking over at him.

But Donatello wouldn't do that. That would hurt his pride.

Donatello just hissed once more, his eyes fixed on Leonardo, pure hatred filled them.

Leonardo returned the hiss, taking a step toward Rosaline, which only upset Donnie more.

"Get. Away. From. Rosaline." Donnie snarled through gritted teeth, ready to jump the table, shove Rose aside and attack.

As the older rat approached, he stopped, whipping his tail around and knocking Leonardo to the floor.

If Splinter had been able to reach Donatello, he would have knocked him to the floor as well, but his tail wasn't exactly that long.

Rose turned, running to her turtle and over protectively wrapping her arms around him.

"You both know better! You are frightening both Zoey and Rosaline. You all need to stop acting like children and act like adults! There is no reason to hiss at each other. Leonardo, Rosaline was only trying to help the situation." The Rat lectured the two of them.

Leonardo stood up slowly, rubbing his arm "Yeah, I get that Sensei, I'm sorry, but she told me to leave! I have every right to eat in here as Donatello!" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"I Believe when Rosaline asked you to leave, she meant to just go sit on the couch and eat. Just so that there was plenty of space between the two of you Leonardo." Splinter responded, raising an eyebrow.

Leonardo rolled his eyes, shoving past his father and storming toward the couch, flopping down, huffing loudly.

Zoey grumbled, making Donatello a plate and bringing it over "Here Donnie." She whispered, trying to make sure Leonardo didn't find out that she was talking to another male.

The Australian walked back into the kitchen, yanking a bowl out from the cabinet, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the milk and slamming it onto the counter.

Zoey stretched up, pulling out his box of cereal, opening the book and pouring it into the bowl, the sound filling the silence and adding to the quiet sobs Rosaline was making.

Zoey poured some milk into the cereal, shoved a spoon into it and marched into the living area. she handed Leo the bowl and sighed "Here you are Princess." Zoey huffed, rolling her eyes.

Leonardo looked up, taking the bowl "So Donnie gets a full blown meal and all I get is this?" He asked, scoffing quietly.

Now he was pushing it, Zoey sighed heavily "Leonardo, you can shut the hell up and eat or starve. I'm not going to go in there and cause drama. I'm not like that. So shut up and eat."

Finally. It felt good to put her foot down.

Leo rolled his eyes, realizing then and there he had no choice but to eat the damn cereal. "Whatever."

Zoey sat down beside him, picking up her phone once more.

This was so odd. His mood had changed so quick. Donatello held Rosaline in his arms, trying to dry her tears.

"Baby, Baby it's okay. Don't cry." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

Rosaline was starting to calm down, her chest still rising and falling unevenly. She still couldn't form the words to respond to Donatello's kind and loving gestures.

Donnie held her tightly, tempted to do it.

Donatello lowered his head, nuzzling her neck lovingly, he was marking his territory now. Leonardo would have no choice but to stay off and away from his lady.

Rose squealed out softly, gently running her fingers along his shell.

"Babe..." Rose whined out softly, chewing on her lower lip.

Donatello then found a spot. A soft spot of skin he could leave a deep purple bruise on. Rosaline began to tense up at the feeling of his tongue running along the skin before he sunk his teeth into her neck. He was sucking heavily at it, almost as if he were trying to suck blood from her neck, even though Donatello wasn't a vampire.

Rose let out another quiet moan, trying not to be too loud. She did not want to be the cause of yet another fight.

Donatello sucked and bit on her skin, every fiber of his being was invested in marking Rosaline and making sure his brothers knew they were not to go anywhere near her. He finally pulled his lips away from her neck, noting just how purple and wet the bite was but to him, it didn't matter. She was marked and now belonged to him.

Rose sat back, looking up at her lover, her eyes wide. "Baby...Please, eat..." She whispered, pressing her lips against his cheek gently.

Donatello looked at his plate, picking up his fork. "Why baby?" He asked, watching the younger woman stand up. "I uh, I've got something to do," Rose responded, moving her chair back to its rightful place at the end of the table.

"Your Jaw okay?" She asked, biting down on her lip, watching Donatello run his hand along where Raph had punched him.

"Yeah, Go take care of what you need to, I'll eat fast." He chirped, smiling gently, returning to his food.

Rose nodded, turning and prancing off toward their bedroom. The dark-haired woman slipped into their room, making her way to the bed, pulling the purple duvet cover up toward the headboard. She propped up the body pillow, then their biggest pillow, their down pillows, and their more decorative pillow. The bed was made and looked nice, now onto their bedroom.

She pulled memory foam and lumbar pillows from the floor and tucked them between the bed frame and the nightstand. Rose wanted the bed made so that she could rip it apart when Donatello came to pound into her.

Rosaline's face was decorated with a smile as she began to clean up her boyfriend's nightstand. She untangled his wires, picked up the few pencils that were laying on the table and carried his screwdrivers back to his lab. Rosaline then moved onto laundry.

She carefully counted out the different parts of his gear. She made sure he had all his ribbons, his bag of gear, his belts, and his bo staff. Everything was here and didn't look damaged in the slightest.

Rose then decided it was time. Slowly, Rose walked over to the dresser, opening the top and digging around before feeling the soft, thin fabric. She pulled the black bra out, followed by the small black panties.

She let out a deep breath "Okay...I got this." she whispered, pulling her tank top off, followed by her pants and then panties. The young French woman looked at her body for a moment before carefully slipping the lacey thong up her calves and then her thighs, letting it fall into place.

The two extra straps that hugged her waist only made the woman blush more. She turned, looking at her own rear end in the mirror. "Damn...Not too bad." She chirped, slipping the coordinating bra onto her chest, clipping it and turning it around, slipping her arms into the straps.

She had put lingerie on for Donatello.

Something she desperately wanted to do for him for so long. A way to repay him for everything he had done for her.

Rosaline looked at her reflection in the mirror she had hung on his bedroom wall. There was a part of her that didn't like how she looked, but at the same time, she wanted to do this for him.

Rose took a gentle breath, turning and walking over to the dresser once more, pulling out a small, silk black Kimono like Robe, pulling it onto her body and tying it into a small knot on her waist.

Rose smiled gently before turning, approaching the bed and sitting down, fluffing her shoulder length dark hair.

The wait began for Donatello. Rose was beyond nervous, she didn't know how Donnie would react to her getting dressed up for him.

Rosaline perked up, looked up at the door. The door opened and Donatello walked in, pushing up his glasses.

His eyes were focused more on the ground as he didn't think his loving girlfriend was in here until he looked up, seeing her on the bed.

Donatello stopped in his tracks, staring at Rosaline in awe.

"You look- Wow." Donatello was in complete and utter shock.

Rosaline stood up, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck gently "do you like it?" She asked, his hands wrapping around her waist, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I love it. " He responded, his hands rubbing up and down her waist.

"oh? Good." She whispered softly, just hugging him.

Donatello was beginning to lose it. His desire to pick her up, throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off. He wanted to spread her legs and lower his head between her legs and eat her out. He wanted to run his tongue up and down and around her wetness. He wanted to hear her cry and moan his name over and over. He wanted to feel her nails dig into his scaly shoulders. He wanted to feel her tighten up around him.

Rosaline looked up, blushing darkly as she began guiding him over to the bed. She sat down gently, looking up at him. Her hands trailed down to the knot of silk fabric.

"Rosaline...Come on, let me see." He pleaded, looking at her lustfully.

Rose stood up once more, pulling at the silk ribbon holding the small robe like fabric shut, covering the surprise.

Donatello's eyes scanned her body hungrily, wanting to find out what was underneath. Rosaline then pulled the knot loose and pulled the two sides apart, her bra and panties revealed to Donatello. The mutants eyes widened and in seconds he was aching for her. Not that he hadn't been before but now he was desperate for her.

"Baby...damn. Let me get a look at you..." He whispered, taking a step back, his eyes scanning her body.

Rosaline wrapped her arms around her rib cage, giving her breasts a slight lift. Donatello licked his bottom lip before approaching her once more, Rosaline submitting and laying back on the neatly made bed.

He hunched over her, relaxing as her arms stretched up and wrapped around his neck.

Donatello was probably the best out of his brothers when it came to the foreplay side of sex. He enjoyed kissing and biting on parts that weren't necessarily the main attraction. He enjoyed making her squeal and moan and scream his name over and over again.

While yes, he did enjoy thrusting into her, he had a lot of work to do first. 

Donnie lowered his head, pressing his lips gently to the left side of her jaw, sending an immense amount of shivers up Rosaline's spine. 

They weren't intense or deep kisses, they were more like a brush of kisses against the bone.

Donnie Moved backward however and gently began to nibble on her earlobe. He loved the way it made her back arch up.

The girl underneath him moaned out softly, her breathing hitched just the slightest as Donatello let go of her earlobe.

He let out a soft chuckle, moving to her lips, taking her bottom one into his mouth. She began to suck on it. The mutant was able to get his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth, letting it, scan the inside of her mouth.

He was driving her wild. The way he was able to suck on her skin and know exactly what she wanted him to do. It was almost as if he could read her mind.

Not exactly. He was reading her reactions. Donatello then started working his tongue against hers, letting them fight for only a moment. His hands trailed down her body, feeling how soft and smooth her skin was. He was almost jealous.

She had such soft, smooth and warm skin and all he had was scales. But no matter, at least he got to touch and feel on that soft, smooth skin.

Donatello pulled his mouth away from hers and began to trail down. He left light kisses around her neck, hoping he would find a spot. 

He was looking for a slight jolt of her body. Donnie searched around, kissing and searching her skin before finding it. Rather close to the same spot he had left his mark on her. He gently began to suck on it, earning a moan in response. There it was. The spot.

Rosaline's body was aching for him, but damn this foreplay was amazing. "Donnie..." She moaned out quietly, arching her back.

Donatello smirked, giving her neck a few solid licks before continuing down. 

"You know love, I appreciate the Lingerie, really, I do but I prefer you completely naked over this." He whispered hotly, toying with the right bra strap.

"Sorry baby, I thought you'd like it..." Rose replied, her eyes fixed on him, her arms sliding down so she'd be able to push herself up. 

Gently, she sat up and Donatello jumped at the chance. He leaned in, his hands slinking behind his lovely lady and unhooking the piece of fabric and starting to slide it down her chest. Rosaline's arms stretched out as his the fabric was tossed behind his shoulder and onto the floor.

"You won't be needing that anymore princess." He whispered, pushing Rosaline back down gently.

Rose let out a quiet giggle, laying back and letting out a soft whine as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. He gave her a few playful love bites here and there before he carried on.

Donatello kissed the skin right above her left breast, before leaning in and taking her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked her nipple while his other hand held himself up, just so he wouldn't crush her to death.

Rose let out a louder moan, pushing her chest up and her breast deeper into her lover's mouth. 

"Baby! Baby yes!" She exclaimed, looking down at Donatello.

He stopped, looking up at her, lust filling his eyes as he switched breasts, doing the same thing, swirling his tongue around and around her nipple, sucking on it occasionally. 

Donatello detached himself from her breast, his eyes trailing up to Rose once more.

Rosaline then decided to try introducing the kink into this intercourse. 

"Daddy...Daddy fuck me." She pleaded softly, biting down on her lip "Daddy fuck me so hard, please daddy! I'm begging you" Rose squealed out, wanting to get Donatello bothered.

Which she did, The way the name Daddy sounded coming out of her mouth drove him nuts. He growled lowly, his hands slinking down to her hips as he leaned down, placing two kisses on her hips, one by each small strap. 

Rose tensed up, letting out another hot moan.

Donnie chuckled quietly, pulling the undergarment down her legs.

Her legs spreading as he pulled them down, catching a glimpse at just how wet and excited she was. 

Donatello tossed her panties aside, letting them join her bra on the floor.

Now, laying naked in front of him, Donatello was truly fighting the urge to shove himself inside of her and pound her harder than he had ever before.

Rosaline looked down at him, her heart racing as she squirmed, desperate for his touch against her skin again.

Donnie +took a deep breath, trying to regroup. Once he felt he had it together, he kissed down her stomach, placing a kiss on both hip bones. Donnie pulled his glasses off, gently laying them on top of her stomach. 

Simply because he found it was easier for him to eat her out without them on than when he did have them on.

Donatello knelt down on the ground and pulled Rosaline to the edge of the bed, pushing her legs apart and lowered his head.

He started with the outer edges. He traced the entirety of her wetness with his tongue. Rosaline's hips jolted up as she looked down, letting out a hot, breathless moan. "Donnie!" She exclaimed, pushing her hips up into his mouth.

Donnie's hands snuck around, pressing down onto her hips as a silent reminder that she needed to be still.

"Fuck...daddy, I'm so sorry!" She squealed out, blushing darkly. 

Donnie continued, trailing his tongue around the outline before diving in. He Shoved his tongue into her wet opening, tasting every last inch of her. 

Rosaline was feeling such an intense amount of pleasure, she didn't know if she could handle it all. "Yes! Yes Daddy, Daddy just like that!" She squealed loudly, arching her back once more.

Donatello slid his tongue in and out of her tight wetness, listening to her squeal and moan for him.

Donnie then got an idea, his finger trailed down and began to rub her clit in circular motions. 

Rosaline moaned out again, looking down at her mutant lover, fighting every urge in her body to close her legs. 

Donnie continued to push his tongue in and out of her tightening pussy. 

"Oh my god Daddy!" Rosaline cried out, much louder than she intended it to be. Now everyone in the lair would know that Donatello was ripping apart her pussy.

His finger swirled her clit clockwise. He wished so desperately that he could see her reaction to this but the sound of her moans and the way her hips were bucking into his mouth would have to do for now.

Rosaline's grip on the sheets tightened, looking down at Donnie, her legs really fighting to close now. "Oh my god Daddy! Daddy yes!" Rose squealed out, her heart pounding out of her chest as sweat drenched her body.

She was so very close and he just needed that little push to shove her right over the edge. He switched as quickly as he could, Shoving his finger into her wetness already beginning to pull it out and push it back in. His tongue took his fingers place and it began swirling all around her clit, sending Rosaline into a fit of pleasured crying.

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm coming!" She squealed out, her legs trying to close once more as she bucked her hips wildly.

However, Donatello simply used his other hand to settle her and hold her down.

Then, Donatello got what he wanted. He wanted her to come and he got that. Her walls tightened up and came. He waited for her to relax and once she did, he pulled his finger out and stood up from his place in between her legs, letting them fall shut.

Donnie slowly sat down on the bed, catching her attention almost immediately, he showed her his finger, Rose gave a nod in response.

He lowered his finger into her mouth with a small smirk, watching as Rosaline sucked her juices off his finger, not wanting to miss a single spot.

Once Donatello felt she had licked and sucked off enough, he pulled his finger out, he was aching for her now.

Donnie reached down, undoing his belt and pulling it out, tossing it aside before grabbing his glasses and pushing them back up "God damn...Look at how beautiful my girl is..." He chirped quietly, watching her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Donnie..." Rose squeaked out, her eyes locked on the overly large bulge in her lovers pants.

Donatello looked down for only a split second then back at Rosaline "Come here, love." He commanded, motioning her over to him.

Rosaline slid down and off the bed, kneeling in front of him, her eyes turning their attention up to him "Yes Daddy?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side just the tiniest bit just to add an innocent factor to it.

Donatello chuckled softly, smirking as he looked at her, completely loving her innocence "Daddy has a bit of a problem and he wants you to help him with said problem." He replied, watching his girlfriend readjust her position on the floor.

"Oh really?" Rose asked, her hands trailing up his legs and toward the little-worn out button.

"Uh huh, you think you can do something for me?" He asked, his hands trailing down to her head, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Rosaline replied, undoing his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down, her smile growing at what she saw.

Rosaline then hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down his legs, watching Donnie step out of both, kicking them aside, tensing up as Rose wrapped a hand around his length, pumping it gently. 

Donnie groaned softly, biting down on his bottom lip, still holding a handful of hair. 

"It's so big daddy...I want it..." She huffed, blushing heavily. Donnie chuckled quietly, looking down at her, watching her hands move. 

Rose then lowered her head, taking as much of his length down her throat as she could. "Fuck..." He muttered, tightening his grip on her hair as Rosaline bobbed her head up and down gently.

Her lips were beginning to swell up just a hint and they were already covered in saliva as she bobbed her head up and down.

Donatello moaned loudly, throwing his head back, Rosaline was really really good at giving head.

Rosaline pulled her head back and decided to use her tongue. She swirled her tongue around and around the tip, driving Donnie wild.

"Jesus Christ..." He groaned, pulling her hair roughly "Such a good girl you are."

Rose ran her tongue down his length then back up, reaching the tip again as she placed a few kisses on the tip of it. 

Donnie groaned lowly, tugging on her hair "Come on baby..." He growled, tugging on her hair again.

Rosaline knew what that meant, she lowered her head down, taking quite a bit more than before. She was deep throating him. Her eyes welled up with tears and she was sputtering out saliva as she tried to pull her head back, but Donnie wouldn't let her for another ten seconds.

He then let go of her head, Rosaline pulled back, panting heavily as she inhaled deeply. 

"Fuck baby..." Donnie groaned, watching Rose lower her head again, beginning to bob her head up and down, her eyes locked on Donatello.

Donnie groaned loudly, grabbing her head and holding her head there before thrusting his hips forward and jerking them back and thrusting them forward again, loving the feeling of how warm and wet her throat was and the fact he could actively see his length down her throat.

Donnie grunted and growled as he rammed his length in and out of her mouth. 

Rosaline was dying, but at the same time, she was so thankful to be giving him this pleasure.

Donatello pushed his hips forward once more before releasing his load down her throat.

Rose jerked her head back, swallowing his large load and looking up at him. The two making eye contact for only a second before Donnie bent down, picking her up and throwing her back onto the bed, Rose let out a squeal as he did.

He laid her down and pushed himself between her legs, lining himself up with her entrance, pushing himself inside her. 

Rosaline squealed out, her back arching up as she looked up at Donatello. 

"damn princess you are tight..." He huffed, giving Rosaline enough time to adjust to the new feeling of him being inside her.

Rose looked up at him, offering up a little nod. "Uh huh..." She whispered, "Just for you daddy." She whispered softly, giving him a little nod.

Donatello jerked his hips back before pushing them back forward, groaning lowly. "Fuck..." He muttered, pulling them back and pushing them forward again. 

Rosaline moaned out, arching her back up "Jesus fuck!" She cried out, her grip on the duvet cover tightening. "Uh huh...yeah, I want you! I want you, Donnie!" She screamed out, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her arms were wrapped around Donnie and her eyes squeezed shut as Donnie rammed himself into her tight pussy.

Both of their bodies were drenched with sweat, both of them were panting heavily and their bodies worked perfectly in synch.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Rose moaned out, looking up at Donnie, her body flushing with heat. 

"You love it, princess? You love it when Daddy pounds into you?" Donatello growled, lowering his head against her neck, wanting to give her, even more, love bites than she already had.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes! Yes, I love it, Daddy!" Rose moaned out, tightening up on him, coming without telling Donnie.

"Do you?" He asked with a groan, grunting and growling as he rammed himself into her over and over again.

Rose groaned loudly, looking up at Donnie "Yes! It feels so so good!" Rose squealed out, biting down on her lip.

Donatello growled, pulling her right leg up and over his shoulder, beginning to brutally pound into her. 

"Jesus Christ Rosaline!" Donatello yelled out, grunting loudly as he had to reach up and push his glasses up.

Rosaline groaned loudly "Oh daddy! Daddy! Please don't stop!" She pleaded, her hands sliding up to his biceps, her nails digging into them.

"Princess...Princess, daddy is going to come and Daddy is going to fill you up..." He growled, using his free hand, he held down onto her hair that laid sprawled out on the pillows.

"Daddy, please do! Please!" She cried out, her deep eyes locking with her turtle.

Donnie gave her a nod, groaning loudly as he thrust his hips faster and deeper into her. 

Rosaline's moans filled the room loudly, her body aching from how intense the sex was. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screeched, tears filling her eyes.

Donatello huffed, his abdomen ached from the amount of work this took, but he was already slowing down, considering he was reaching his high.

Rosaline whined loudly, having yet another orgasm from the rough sex.

Donnie moaned out again, knowing he had to give her a good run for her money, slamming his hips as rough as he could into her, coming deep inside Rosaline.

Rose whined out loudly, her eyes squeezing shut tightly.

Donnie and Rose were panting heavily as Donatello pulled out of her, still hovering over her. 

"Baby..." He mumbled, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her jaw. 

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes shutting lightly.

"You did amazing..." He cooed softly, reaching around and pulling her fingernails from his biceps and rolling over, letting Rosaline lay on top of him. 

Their minds weren't on the sex or the possible outcomes from the unprotected sex but on each other at that moment. The way that Donnie looked so beyond perfect just laying, panting heavily. The way sweat covered his body made Rosaline's heart flutter.

"Rosie...I love you so much." He whispered quietly, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Donatello.' Rose replied, snuggling up to him and just laying there, watching him fight off sleep.

"Get some sleep Donatello...you need it." She chirped, kissing his cheek gently.

Donatello nodded, yawning "You're right...I love you Rosie Posie." he said once more.

"Sleep well sweet love," Rose whispered, kissing his cheek again, reaching down to the foot of the bed and pulling the soft blanket up, it was barely large enough to cover Donatello but it did the job. 

Rosaline had to fight off sleep. She really did, but she lost the battle and ended up falling asleep against his chest, snuggled up in the blanket and warmth her nerdy turtle provided.

Rosaline was happy she had been able to give Donatello that relief from his sexual urges, even though it wouldn't last long.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck.   
> I am so very sorry, This is really late but thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive me for the late update.  
> Mating season will be updated again in six days times.  
> Daddy kink, phone sex and degrading mentioned in this chapter.  
> Please be warned.  
> xx  
> Mouse King

Bickering.

Sky was sitting up there, listening to Leonardo and Zoey bickering about the dumbest of dumb things. What show they were going to watch during cuddle time that night.

Sky frowned, looking over her shoulder at Raphael.

"Baby...Why'd you punch Donnie earlier?" She asked softly, biting down on her lip, phone in hand as she stared over at him.

"To tell you the truth Sky, I'm not too sure why I punched him, maybe it was because he scratched me or somethin'" the Mutant replied, turning his attention fully to Sky.

"Why'd you ask?" Raph added, walking over and sitting down beside her.

Raphael and Sky were up in what was more referred to as "Raphs steam room" than a gym.

"I don't know, it just seemed so unprovoked...but then again, this is you we are talking about...not that it's a bad thing, no not at all I'm just saying that it seemed a bit unnecessary," Sky responded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Raphael was a bit shocked at this. She didn't see that coming? He was hot-headed Raph, The guy who would hurt others without thinking.

"How did you not expect me to attack him Sky?" He asked, not looking at her, in fear of making the situation awkward.

Sky looked up at him, her cheek still rested lightly on his shoulder "hmm? Oh, It's because of the fact I got to know you. I got to see the kind and good-hearted turtle you are Raphie...I guess maybe I got used to the alone time Raph...the one who loves to snuggle and get kisses and be called cute pet names...I got to see the turtle behind the mask and I guess maybe I was expecting that all the time." Sky replied softly, setting her phone down on the floor beside her, taking his large scaly hand into hers.

Raphael felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks "I only give you snuggles because you are the most precious and adorable girl I've ever laid eyes on." He replied, squeezing her hand gently.

Sky let out a soft giggle "I don't know Raphie bear, you've only laid eyes on a few girls, that isn't much." She replied, gently sliding her small hand out of his and snuggling up onto his lap.

"You shush pretty girl, I've seen your entire cheer squad and I will say this, you are the most beautiful and sexy cheerleader I've ever seen," Raph replied, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently.

Sky blushed darkly "Oh? If I'm so sexy then why don't I give you something Special hmm?" She asked quietly and in only a matter of seconds, Raphael was hard.

Raphael smirked, his hand snaking around her throat, leaning in toward her ear.

"I'm going to make you scream." He growled lowly, pressing a gentle kiss to her jaw before scooping her up.

Sky squealed softly, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him tightly as Raphael Jumped down, still holding his girlfriend close as he headed off for his room, not daring to get in between Zoey and Leonardo's argument.

Raphael had left his bedroom door open and was able to walk right in and once he was in, he used his shell to slam his door shut.

Sky giggled softly "Careful love bug...Don't want you to hurt yourself." Sky warned with a quiet giggle.

Raph scoffed quietly, looking down at his little blonde lover. "Baby, I rammed my shell into a car, I am practically bulletproof. There is nothing to worry about with me slamming a door with my shell." He responded, taking a few steps toward the bed, throwing Sky down onto it.

As the small blonde went flying, she let out a soft squeal, giggling as she hit his soft and squishy bed.

Raphael smirked, crawling up and onto the bed, hovering over Sky blushed darkly.

"Your arms look extra attractive today Raphie..." She squeaked, biting down on her lower lip as she watched him loom over her frail body.

"Really? Thanks." Raph replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Sky giggled once more, her hands trailing along his biceps, her cheeks a flushed red just from touching on the scaly skin.

"Raphael...you've got me in awe because of how good looking you are." Sky admitted, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheek again.

Raphael grumbled quietly, blushing heavily at her comments "Sky, you stop, you are too sweet." He insisted, lowering his head against her neck, beginning to place light, gentle kisses onto her. For a rather violent, tough hot-headed mutant turtle, this was somewhat out of character for Raphael but a part of him was just saying to do it that way as not to frighten Sky too badly.

Sky lifted her chin, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt Raph kiss on her neck, pressing her chest up slightly "Fuck Raphie...wow baby..." She whined out softly, chewing on her lip still.

Raph pulled his lips back away from her neck, smirking evilly

Sky looked up at him, her smile growing just a hint as she stretched her neck up and pressed her lips against Raphs.

It was a moment of a deep passionate make out, Raph sucking on her bottom lip and Sky sucking on his top before Sky realized just how bad of timing this was.

Sky pulled her lips away and sat back, her eyes wide with worry "Oh dear god, it's twelve thirty...I have practice in an hour." She responded, squirming out from underneath him.

Raphael growled lowly "What? You're leaving?" He snapped, standing up as he watched his girlfriend start to strip herself of her pajamas.

"Sorry lovey, you know I have to go to practice, we have a competition this weekend and I can not miss this practice, especially since I'm a Flyer, you know this Raphie." Sky replied, pulling her shorts up her legs with a small sigh.

Raphael was beyond pissed. How dare she bring up that they have sex and now she was leaving? The nerve of her.

"You can't do that Sky! That's not fucking fair!" Raph snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

Sky shrugged, pulling the blue sports bra onto her chest "Raphie! I have to go. I will have sex with you when I get home!" Sky insisted, turning and looking at him, her arms folding across her chest.

Raphael stared at her, looking at her and how serious she was about her cheerleading.

"Alright..." He said quietly, sitting back just a hint.

Sky took a deep breath, turning and pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, picking up a light blue bow off the floor and slipping it into her blonde hair.

She made her way over and knelt down slowly, her deep blue eyes fixing on Raph.

"Let me see..." She whispered, motioning to his pants, watching him perk up.

"Huh?" Raph asked, looking down at Sky, completely confused as to what she meant.

"I'm sorry I have practice, but the least I can do is suck the soul outta your dick." Sky replied, her hands trailing up towards his shorts, tugging gently at the two knots, wanting him to get outta them.

Raphael was in shock. She got ready that quickly and was now able to give him head? Sweet.

"I mean if you insist dear, but please, don't feel like you have to...I want you to do it because you want to." Liar. Raphael wanted her to. He wanted her to suck him off whether she liked it or not.

Sky smiled "Don't pull too hard on my hair okay? I need it to last me all of today baby." Sky responded, pulling one knot lose and tossing it aside before getting the other off of him and tossing it behind her.

her small hands trailed to the worn down button, undoing it and motioning for Raph to stand up.

Raphael stood up, letting Sky pull them down his legs, boxers following with them.

Sky got them off of his legs and tossed them aside, her smirk growing as she wrapped her small hand around his thick length.

Sky giggled softly "Damn...I think you got bigger since last time." She whispered, lowering her head and extending her tongue out, pressing it against his length, running it from tip to base.

Raphael groaned, sitting back down as she finished off that lick of her tongue, Sky had to scoot forward in between his legs to reach and to continue giving him his blow job.

The blonde looked up at him, her once gentle and loving eyes replaced with pure lust and desire to please Raphael.

"Ngh...baby, come here." He ordered, motioning her up.

Sky cocked her head "hmm? What is it, baby?" Sky asked quietly, watching Raphael scoot back just a hair onto the bed.

"Take your shorts and panties off. It isn't fair to you either princess." He responded, motioning her up. Sky's cheeks began to heat up, standing up slowly as she slid her shorts off followed by her thong, crawling up to her lover "What?" She asked once more.

"Turn."

Sky shifted just slightly, turning so she'd be able to give him his blow job but then she caught on. He was going to eat her out.

Raphael pulled her hips back gently before realizing it wasn't working out too well. He reached behind himself and started stacking up pillows to help him out.

once he felt comfortable with where his head was, he pulled her hips down, smiling at her pussy.

"Continue." He ordered, extending his tongue out, running it across the entirety of her pussy.

Sky moaned out softly, lowering her head back onto his length, taking at least half of it in her mouth.

See, Raphael and Sky liked to play a game- Who could make the other cum first.

The loser got punished by the winner later that night.

Raphael swirled his tongue around her clit, making Sky have to occasionally pull her mouth off to moan out from how intense her pleasure was.

Sky had to up her game. She couldn't let Raphael make her cum first!

So, Sky tore her mouth off, taking a deep breath but was back down, taking much more than before and much more than she usually would.

Sky was deep throating.

Raphael grunted quietly and realized she was trying to get him over first but that wasn't the case.

Raph had such an intense season that he was almost never satisfied. Ever. He also wasn't an idiot and knew how to push his girlfriend of three years over the edge.

Raphael raised his supraorbital ridge, or where an eyebrow would be and chuckled "You aren't going to Win Sky, I know how to push you right over the edge." He warned, shoving his tongue inside of her, searching for that small bump that is rumored to help push a girl over the edge.

Sky Jolted forward slightly at the sudden feeling of having his tongue inside of her, searching around for that walnut sized spot.

She knew he would win but could at least try right? So she did, Sky pulled her mouth from his length and attached herself to his left testicle. She sucked and licked around on him.

Raphael groaned lowly, pushing his tongue against that bump. She was doing a rather good job and he felt she deserved a reward.

Sky groaned loudly, pushing her hips down and to his face "fuck! Raphie! Raphie I'm gonna cum!" She whined out, arching her back upward.

Raphael smirked, pulling his tongue and replacing it with his finger, beginning to roughly pump it in and out of her dripping wet pussy, making sure he stroked the hell out of that small bump.

Because of the way his finger was pushed inside Sky, he was able to use his technical thumb to rub her clit roughly.

Sky moaned loudly, jolting her hips forward as she pulled her mouth off his testicle.

"Fuck! Fuck Raphie I'm cumming!" She yelped out, actively squirting and hard for her lover.

Raphael grinned, completely satisfied with the outcome "Good girl." He cooed softly, continuing to pump his finger and stroke that spot.

Sky was borderline screaming by this point, her eyes squeezed shut as she was being pushed over the edge.

Raph pulled his finger out and stopped "I win." He teased, leaning in and giving her one more slow, teasing lick.

Sky groaned loudly and nodded "Yeah...Yeah, you win." She whispered, lowering her head back down onto his length.

Raph groaned, laying his head back on the sheets.  
He was aching for release and desperately wanted to but he just wasn't there yet.  
Sky bobbed her head up and down on his length-- or as much as she could handle comfortably.

The light burning feeling of precum down her throat was making this more difficult...much more than she wanted to admit.

Her lips were starting to swell but she kept on, only pulling up to use her hand.

"Ngh!! Fuck!" She whined out again "It's so big Raphie..."

Raphael grinned, gently squeezing her ass in his large hands.

"Is it now? Hadn't noticed." He joked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her thigh "Now, get back to work Sky..." He ordered, bucking his hips upward, hinting that she needed to finish him off.

Sky nodded, lowering her head back down on most of it and tugged at the remainder that didn't fit and that was the ticket.

That was all it took to push Raphael right over, he thrust his hips up a few times, groaning loudly as he did before releasing his load down Skys throat.

Sky waited for him to come off his high before pulling her mouth off and crawling off him. Quickly, she got redressed, slipped on her shoes and gathered up her things.

Raphael sat up, panting heavily from that orgasm.

"I'll see you in two hours daddy...Don't miss me too much now. " She teased softly, walking over slowly and placing a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek.

Raphael smirked, kissing her forehead gently "And don't forget, tonight you are getting punished." He warned, watching her stand up fully

"Sky, before you leave-- you may wanna brush." He added, smiling at her gently.

Sky laughed quietly, nodding "Good idea, Love you Raphie."

"I love you too." He replied, watching her leave.

Raphael sat for a moment, trying to come off this orgasm high he had just experienced. Now he was struggling and Sky had only been gone for a few minutes.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour into practice, there was a dreaded sound. The sound of the kingdom hearts ringtone accompined with that obnoxious heartbeat vibraton and the way it was propped on the bench, it was making so much noise.

Sky stopped, thankfully they weren't in the middle of a run through and trotted over, looking at the call.

Raphie

Sky rolled her eyes, silencing her phone before returning.

However, Sky failed to realize she had Raphael on the emergency bypass.

So regardless, the phone was still going to ring.

Sky then attempted to go back to practice but was called again. She realized there was no escape.

Raphael only called during practice if it was an emergency.

"Hey uh, Mrs. Alison? Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked nervously, holding her phone behind her back.

The woman frowned but ended up sighing "Fifteen push-ups when you get back, Go." She replied, motioning toward the stairs.

Sky gave a quick nod before turning and leaving the are, phone in hand as it started ringing again.

She booked it up the stairs and right into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as she answered.

"What's wrong Raphael?"

"Sky...you need to come home." He whined out.

"I can't! You know this!" She replied, huffing quietly.

"Then you'll just have to do this over the phone Sky...please." He pleaded, sounding rather desperate for something.

Sky sighed softly "Fine...What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

"I want you to moan for me, push your hand down into your panties and start touching yourself, think about what I did to you earlier. The way I rubbed your clit and touched you, think about it and start touching yourself."

Dammit, Raph. He was using that voice again. His somewhat deeper daddy voice. Sky was getting hot and bothered as she slid her hand down into her shorts and began to rub her clit, letting out a quiet moan as her eyes squeezed shut.

Raphael grinned, stroking his length roughly, her moans only turning him on more.

"You like that baby? You like the idea of me fucking you till you're in tears don't you?" He asked, keeping his tone for the sake of the mood.

Sky nodded, moaning out once more "Uh huh, I do Raphie...I really really do..."

Raphael grinned, tugging harder at his length "Push a finger inside your tight pussy Sky." He ordered, giving her a quiet growl as he tugged harder at his length.

Sky obeyed his command and pushed a finger into herself, whining at the feeling.

"Raphie...I want you to fuck me..." She whined out, beginning to pump that one finger in and out of her tight pussy.

Raph growled once more at her "Do you? tell me how Sky, I want to hear all about your filthy fantasies of me pounding you." He ordered, listening to her whines and squeals of pleasure.

"Ngh! Raphael, I want you to push me down on the bed and pull my hair, I want you to choke me and- and pound me till I'm screaming for you to stop!" Sky moaned, pushing a second finger in and pumping them faster.

Raph groaned lowly "Yeah, Yeah moan for me some more princess...I want to hear you." He growled lowly, jerking himself harder and much faster.

Sky moaned out louder than anticipated, realizing only after it was too late.

"Fuck..." She whined out, fingering herself faster.

Raphael nodded "come on baby girl, do exactly what I want you to." He growled out at her

Sky groaned lowly "Daddy! Daddy, please give me more! More daddy!" She wailed out, fingering herself faster.

Raphael was satisfied with that "Good Princess, Good girl!" He moaned out "You're gonna make me cum...."

Sky was almost there once more as she had been earlier "Yes! Yes, daddy! Daddy I need to cum! Daddy can I cum?" She begged, pushing another finger into herself.

Raphael nodded his head "Cum princess. Cum." He ordered, finishing off as well with a low growl.

Sky cried out once more, cumming hard for him.

Raphael grinned "Thank you, baby, I'll see you when you get home... I love you." He added, listening to Sky panting heavily.

Sky nodded "I love you too daddy, thank you for this daddy...I needed it." She replied

Raphael offered up a soft chuckle and nodded "You are so very welcome, but go get back to practice princess." He said, sniffling gently

Sky nodded "Okay daddy, I'll see you soon, Bye." She chirped, ending the call, stuffing it into the side of he shorts and washing her hands up.

She snuck back down into practice.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Sky had basically run all the way back to the sewers and down into the tunnels and into the lair, throwing her bag down onto the kitchen table and taking off for Raphaels room.

Sky opened the door and was almost immediately dragged into the room and the door slammed shut.

Raphael shoved her down onto the bed and was already going at it.

"Missed me?" He asked, leaning down and pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

Sky giggled softly, kissing back passionately nodding "Uh huh! I missed you so much, daddy...I want you..." She whined out, looking up at him

Raphael grinned"Not yet beautiful, not yet." He replied, pulling her legs apart and making his way between them.

"You look so fucking beautiful Sky..." He growled lowly, smirking gently as he realized.

He reached up, pulling her up into a sitting position, his large green hands snaking down her back and unclasping the blue bra, yanking it off her body and tossing it aside. before pushing her back down onto the bed.

He reached over to the headboard and pulled the red ribbon down, pinning Skys' hands above her head and tying them in a tight knot.

Raph grinned, looking at her chest hungrily. He wasn't the type to fuck around and dawdle when it came to sex.

Raph pressed his lips to her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking rather roughly on it.

His right hand coming up as his two of his fingers grabbing onto her other nipple, twisting it and swirling it around and around, listening to Sky moan and cry.

Sky nodded, whining loudly from the pleasure "Don't tease..." She pleaded quietly, looking down at him.

Raph chuckled softly, pulling himself from her chest and heading down.

His hands gripped her shorts waistband, yanking them off her soft legs. His hands destroying her panties before he lowered his head between her legs, attacking her clit almost immediately.

He sucked and licked and bit and tugged at her clit as hard as he could, getting solid screams out of his girlfriend.

"Fuck!! Raphael! More! More yes!" She cried out, bucking her hips up, and her pussy into his mouth.

Raphael snickered quietly as he continued eating her out. He turned the attention from her clit to the rest of her wetness, dragging his tongue along the outline of it. Sucking heavily on her labia and making Sky cry out even louder.

"Yes! Yes, Raphael! More! Oh god, please!" She pleaded out, squirming about.

Raph reluctantly pulled his mouth from her opening "I Can't keep eating you out if you don't calm down baby girl." He warned, pressing down gently on her hip bones.

Sky nodded, inhaling deeply "Sorry daddy, it's just so good!" the blonde squealed out, getting a small smirk from Raph.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Raphael was done talking as he lowered his head back between her legs, going right back at it, sucking her juices from her pussy as if had been deprived of water for months.

"Daddy! Daddy, can I cum?" She pleaded out, her legs attempting to close as she bucked her hips up.

Raphael chuckled, looking up at her "I don't know Sky, can you?" He asked curiously, knowing damn well what she meant but was deciding to be a douche about it.

Sky groaned as Raphael held her legs open "Oh my god! Daddy, May I please cum?" She pleaded, whining as Raphael stroked her swollen pussy with a finger.

"You May."

With that being said, he lowered his face back in between her legs and began roughly flicking his tongue along her clit, wanting to really give her a run for her money.

"Yes! Yes! Daddy! Daddy I-" Sky couldn't even that sentence as she came for Raphael.

He enjoyed every second of her spasming orgasm, but he wasn't exactly satisfied with it.

He continued working his tongue, waiting for her to come off such a high before going in for the second part.

Sky groaned out at the feeling before looking down at Raph, taking a deep breath as she looked at him before laying her head back.

Raphael smirked, pulling his tongue from between her legs, kissing his way back up her stomach and to her lips, kissing his loving girlfriend hungrily, as if he had never kissed her before.

The turtle separated their lips for only a moment, trailing them against her jaw before reaching her ears, whispering dirty things into her ear.

"I'm going to pound into your tight little cunt till you can't walk tomorrow." He warned, kissing her jaw gently.

Sky whined softly, arching her back up as her boyfriend slid his hand in between her legs, beginning to stroke her clit once more.

Sky moaned out again, pushing her hips up "Daddy...let me pleasure you..." She pleaded softly, watching Raphael stand up, looking down at her.

He gave the blonde a small nod, reaching up and untying her hands as he slid a hand between her back and the bed, sitting her up as he looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

Sky nodded her head, looking up at him "Uh huh." She replied, watching her boyfriend unknot his belt, tossing it to the floor, followed by the button on his pants, sliding them down his thicc thighs.

Sky grinned, scooting off the bed and kneeling in front of him, grinning at the sight as she took her left hand, wrapping it around his cock, stroking his length in her small hands.

"Mmmm daddy, it's really big." She said quietly, lowering her head and taking his length into her mouth, taking a good five inches down her throat, starting to bob her head up and down.

His eyes fell shut as he let out a quiet groan, his hand slinking up her back and grabbing a fistful of blonde hair.

"Good girl princess, good girl making daddy groan like that." He replied, tugging on her hair gently.

Sky's eyes turned up to the mutant turtles as she bobbed her head up and down on as much of his length as she could.

Raphael knew she wasn't ready but he did it anyway, he bucked his hips forward, shoving another three inches down her throat.

Sky jolted slightly, trying to pull her head back off his length but because Raphael had a hold of her head, she couldn't.

Her blue eyes filled with small tears as she was truly struggling to be free now.

Raphael noticed, pulling his hips back and letting the pressure off the back of her head.

"you good princess?" He asked, reaching under her chin and lifting her head up, making her look up at him.

Sky nodded her head, sniffling as she swallowed hard. "Oh dear god, I wasn't expecting that, I could have handled it if I had been prepared baby..." She replied, wrapping her hand back around his length.

Raphael tensed up, grunting quietly "How about I let you suck me off after I pound your pussy?" He asked, just itching to hear her scream his name.

Sky nodded her head "Sounds perfect daddy." Sky replied, crawling back up on the bed and looking at him "How do you want to do this daddy?"

Raphael smirked, sitting down on the bed, motioning her over, "Come here, Princess."

Sky blushed but nodded, crawling her way over, before catching on.

The small blonde got herself straddled, slinking a hand underneath and guiding his length into her entrance.

"Damn, You really are soaking wet for me aren't you?" He asked, his hands slinking around her small waist.

Sky nodded "Only for you." She replied, lowering her hips down onto as much as she could handle.

"God damn, you're real tight baby." He grunted, squeezing her hips gently.

Sky let out a quiet whine "Maybe your cock just got bigger." Sky replied softly, looking up at him as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

Raph couldn't help but smile at that comment, it wasn't some big, cheeky grin like Mikey would offer up, no, it was more a dark, kinky smile, one that would remind Sky who owned her body for the time being.

Sky gave a small nod, picking up on the kinky side of things "Daddy, come on Daddy, don't make me wait any longer! I need you.." She pleaded softly, pressing her forehead against her boyfriends.

Raph held onto her waist as he lifted her up just slightly before pushing her back down onto his length, starting slow.

Her moans filled the air as she worked with her lover, her blue eyes fixed with his amber colored ones.

"Holy fuck~!" Sky whined out, giving her boyfriend a gentle nuzzle.

Raphael let out a quiet snicker as he lowered her hips down onto his length, deeper this time.

"Come on Daddy, really fuck me...make me your dirty little slut..." Sky pleaded softly, that was exactly what Raphael needed to push him over the edge.

Raphael let out a low snarl, his hands snaking down to her ass, giving it a firm slap and leaving a three-fingered handprint in the process as he jerked his hips up and shoved her down, much harder and faster than before.

Sky moaned out again, her face buried in her lover's neck now as he thrust in and out of her.

"Deeper daddy! I want you deeper in my pussy!" She cried out, her forehead pressed against his neck.

Raphael gave a huff and a nod before shoving himself deeper inside her, ramming his cock inside of her.

"Fuck! Fuck, Daddy! Yes!" Sky wailed, her eyes filling with tears as she rode him, deep and hard.

Raphael grinned "You like that baby?" He growled out, pushing his hips up as hard and as fast as he could manage, the bed physically shaking and the headboard hitting the wall.

Sky nodded, giving out a scream as her nails dug into his skin "uh huh! Yeah! Yeah! I love it!'

Raphael realized then and there that he wasn't able to deliver the full thing.

Without slowing down too much, he laid back, only struggling a tad but was then able to continue as he propped himself up on his forearms, which evened out his shell and allowed Sky to lean forward.

When she did, Sky was able to help out and she did.

Sky slammed her hips down as Raphael shoved his up, now truthfully enjoying it.

"C'mon Sky, lemme hear you scream for me!" He snarled, watching how hard sky was working.

Sky moaned out once more before screaming out his name "Raphael! Give it to me baby! Come on!! Harder!"

Harder.

That last word pushed him. 

Raphael grunted, a hand snaking around and he was able to somehow flip them, getting Sky with her legs spread underneath himself while He hovered over her.

He grabbed underneath her knees, inhaling deeply as he thrust deeply over and over into her.

"Fuck! Fuck me, daddy! Just like that!" Sky cried out, looking up at the turtle.

Raphael grunted, muttering out a deep string of curse words as he thrust his hips back and forth, ramming his length in and out of Sky's tightness.

"Oh my god Raphie! Raphie! I'm gonna cum! Oh, Raphie yes!" Sky wailed, her nails digging into his shoulders once more.

Raphael growled, a hand slinking around and wrapping tightly around her throat as he looked down at the sweaty, teary-eyed blonde beneath him.

"Cum." 

That wasn't a request, it was an order on Raphael's part. 

Sky nodded, looking up at him as she let out a shaky squeal, her eyes squeezing tears as Raphael pounded into her. Her body was aching but she just wanted more and more.

Sky huffed before letting out a soft mewl as she came, no big squirting just yet but damn, Raphael wasn't anywhere near done using her tiny frame.

Raphael jerked his hips back, yanking his length from her pussy as he sat back, huffing out heavily.

Sky sat up, taking this chance as she basically pounced on him, wrapping her arms back around his neck, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Raphael was slightly taken back but didn't seem to mind as he caught the blonde, wrapping his arms back around her waist as he kissed her deeply, waiting till she pulled her lips from his before ordering her around.

"On your hands and knees, now." He growled out, shoving her body off of him.

Sky let out a quiet laugh as she fell back onto the dark sheets, looking up at him "Oh you've some nerve boy." She teased, rolling onto all fours, shoving her ass up.

Raphael chuckled, scooting his way over and lining himself up with her entrance once more, but before ramming himself inside her, he leaned over, pressing his chest against her back, a hand slinking up and grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair.

He held it rather tight as he jerked her head up, forcing her to look at him. 

"Yeah, I've got some nerve, but you've got some in pouncing on me like that...I like it, tiger." He growled into her ear, letting go of her hair and head as he sat up straight, a hand slinking down and guiding his thick length back inside her dripping cunt.

Raphael then began thrusting, his pace picking up once more as he rocked his hips back and forth, his headboard hitting the wall as he thrust into her "Come on Sky! Scream!" He growled out, a string of "Fucks" And "Shits" Following that only a whole lot quieter.

Sky gripped the bedsheets, whining loudly as she listened to just how sexy her Raphie sounded when he would moan and growl for her. It turned her on.

She heard him ask her to scream but didn't feel he deserved it yet, that was until Raphael delivered another firm slap to her ass, causing Sky to jump before Raphael really began to ram.

Thighs slapping together as he thrust into her, her eyes full of tears and her body shook "Fuck! Fuck Raphael! Yes! Yes, Raphael! More!" Sky screeched, pressing her cheek into the bed.

Raphael borderline roared out as he thrust, his body covered in sweat as he thrust into her.

"Sky! Sky! I'm about to cum!" He hissed, listening to his girlfriend wail and scream as he watched the small girl.

Sky whined out, nodding "Fill me Raphie! Fill my pussy!" The small blonde pleaded, her head turning and attempting to look up at him. 

Raphael cursed and growled and huffed. 

He shoved every inch of his length into Sky's wetness as he came for her.

Sky tensed up as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fuck..." She whimpered out, looking up at her sweating, panting boyfriend.

"Sky..." He huffed, giving a few weak and wimpy thursts to kill off his orgasm as he pulled out of her, he reached around and rolled Sky onto her back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead "Love you princess." He whispered, laying down beside her.

Sky took a deep breath, letting out a quiet whine "I love you too."

Raphael sniffled, pulling Sky close to him.

"Baby, I saw the back of your legs, was practice that rough on ya body?" He asked, his hands slinking back down to her butt, squeezing her booty rather than slapping it.

"Oh uh..." Sky sighed softly "Well, you see, Raphael, I swear I'm not trying to make you feel bad but last night you were so restless and you must've been dreaming of something pretty intense and you kicked me a whole lot..." She explained softly, resting on his shoulder just a hint.

Raphael frowned "Babe...why didn't ya kick me back?" He asked, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her head, her hair smelled a mix of sweetpea, sex, and sweat. 

Somehow.

Sky mustered up a soft laugh, shaking her head "Because you had struggled to fall asleep and I didn't want to wake you, baby."

Now, this was a part of mating season Sky wasn't prepared for. 

The mood swings.

Part of those mood swings wasn't just anger or happiness related, Sometimes they got sad or sappy.

Raphael sighed "You are too god damn good to me baby girl, I'm too fucking lucky, I don't deserve you, Sky Rendon." He said quietly, still holding the small female close to him.

"Don't say that Raphie, Please? I love you and you know, I'm not too good for you, you are too good for me if anything and you know I hate when you say you don't deserve me...you deserve to be happy...I'm assuming I make you happy, we deserve each other. We are forever, a team and I love you." She reminded, placing a firm kiss on his cheek.

Raphael sighed, shaking his head "I won't fight you today Tiger, but--" Raphael stopped, watching Sky fight to stay awake.

Raphael used his left foot, pulling up the duvet cover over their bodies and snuggling his lady really close to him.

"Get some sleep." He finished, even though that had not been the original thing he wanted to say.

Raphael sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep as he decided to just lay with her, holding his sleeping lover close.

Raphael was happy.

Sky was happy.

There was peace in the world.


End file.
